


So Tired

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Small Beautiful Events are what Life is All About [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Babyfic, F/M, Parenthood, Parenting Challenges, married tentoo x rose, they've been parents for a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Exhausted mum Rose doses off during a video call from the Doctor, just in time to hear him talking about her to their fourth baby.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Small Beautiful Events are what Life is All About [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/247264
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Instagram story a couple of weeks ago from Georgia, who was rocking the new baby Tennant while half asleep. I imagined changing that to a video call between an exhausted Rose and an away on business Tentoo.

Stella was crying hungrily and Rose’s phone was buzzing insistently at the same time. Rose sighed, glanced at the screen, and picked up her inconsolable four-week-old. 

_ Video Chat request from The Doctor _ . 

Well, that would just have to wait a moment. Miss Stella was broadcasting her hunger loudly, and she would not be denied. She let her husband’s request go unanswered as she settled the baby on the nursing pillow and opened her pajama top.

Rose was absolutely exhausted. One baby in the middle of a growth spurt was tiring enough, but when an inquisitive older sister and boys who put the Weasley twins to shame were added to the mix, it tended to make one feel like a zombie.

And it was a long night of the living dead.

To make matters more stressful, the Doctor was called away on an emergency with Pete for Torchwood and UNIT, gallivanting off in the TARDIS to go rescue some Smerfuallians or whatever they were called. Rose was just a bit jealous as well as exhausted. She was also frustrated with herself for even feeling that way, but she couldn’t help it. 

And to be fair, the Doctor really didn’t gallivant anywhere. He had felt horribly guilty and incredibly anxious about going. It didn’t help that Jackie had read them both the riot act. She was irate with the Doctor for leaving her daughter with four kids, and ready to kill Pete for suggesting it. Rose had smoothed things over with the Doctor and Jackie as best she could, reassuring him that he should go, and warning her mum to stay out of it. Rose lasted about a half day without her help, then she’d called Jackie to come help out.

Jackie was staying in the cottage with Rose, having a slumber party with Tony, Susannah, and the twins downstairs in Susannah’s room. There was a constant hum of activity on the floor below. “Kinda glad we’re up here where it’s quiet, Stella,” Rose murmured as she settled in her chair and helped Stella latch on. Her phone buzzed again. Another chat request from her husband. This time she accepted it.

***

The Doctor sighed with relief when Rose appeared on his phone screen. Disappointed and a wee bit panicked when she hadn’t answered the first time, he had to talk himself out of thinking that either something horrible had happened to her and the children. Or, she had refused to answer because despite her reassurances otherwise, she despised him for leaving. 

Rose was a beautiful sight, feeding their baby daughter as she blinked sleepily at him. He could see the weariness in her eyes. “Oh, Rose… hello, love. Is this a bad time? Is there a good time, actually? I’m so sorry…”

“Doctor,” she interrupted with a sigh. “No, there’s not really a good time, but I’m glad you called. I really am. Did you help your...Smurfs?”

He couldn’t help chuckling. “The Smuerullifans have been sent back home. Ironically, they do live in mushroom shaped houses, like Smurfs, so in a way, I suppose you’re correct, except they’re not blue and I’m putting you to sleep, aren’t I?”

Rose jolted slightly. He saw Stella wriggle against her mother’s body. “Just a bit. Sorry. S’been a long day. All the children have been quite… hands on today. Glad it all worked out with the aliens, though.”

“I’d rather be there with you, love. I’m so sorry about…”

Rose shook her head emphatically. “No, we already had this conversation before you left. M’okay. It’s been tough, but we’re survivin’. I hope it’s a while before we have to do this again. Maybe I’ll be with you next time, maybe not. You’re not gonna wallow in guilt, Doctor. It doesn’t do anybody any good, and it just makes you feel like rubbish. Just do what you need to do and come on home. Okay?”

Her lecture really did nothing to assuage his guilt but he gave her a small smile anyway, and saluted. Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, ma'am. We should be coming home within the next 24 hours. Sooner, if I have anything to do with it. How’s Madame?”

Rose smiled down at her daughter. “I suspect she’s eaten more today than the twins. She’s gettin’ ready to grow.”

“Where are the rest of the kids?”

“Downstairs, having Camp Nana with Mum and Tony.”

Remembering the bollocking Jackie had given him and Pete just before their departure, the Doctor gave a terse nod. “Ah. Training them on the Tyler slap, I take it?”

This time the eye roll was paired with a large yawn. “She gets it now, more or less, why you had to be the one to handle the diplomatic part of getting the aliens back home. I mean, Dad’s still probably be in the doghouse but you’re mostly sort of off the hook. There will be no slappin’.”

“That’s good. I miss you. I wish you were here helpin’ me work it all out, Rose. You’re so much better at this stuff than me. It’s better with…”

“Two?” Rose smiled sleepily. She was so beautiful, and it just made him love her (and miss her) more. I will admit to feelin’ a little jealous when you left. Then immediately feelin’ guilty for it, when I’m needed here, too. It’s hard. But we’ll get back at it eventually.” Rose yawned again, rubbing her eyes. 

He nodded sympathetically. “It is difficult. You’re right, we’ll work it all out. I believe in us. You, specifically, but us as a team? We’re the Stuff of Legends.”

“That we are. Defenders of the Earth and parents of the four-ring circus of chaos,” she chuckled. 

The Doctor burst out laughing. “I think that might be the best description for us I’ve ever heard. ‘Four ring circus of chaos.’ We should get shirts with that on them. And you’re the ringmaster, my love. I’m like the animal tamer.”

Her eyes heavy now, she murmured just loud enough to be picked up by the camera, “Sometimes you’re my fifth ring.” 

The Doctor’s eyebrow shot up. He was about to argue, but then realized that Rose was right, as usual. “Well, you might have a point there.”

“I know I do.” After a chuckle and another yawn, she prompted, “So how did it all go? I know you were worried about the ambassador gettin’ all angry about how the crash site was managed.”

“Ah, so as it turned out, all she was really concerned about was a rumor going around that the Grand High Smueruffle caused the crash. Which was absolutely true. I didn’t want to throw the ship captain under the proverbial bus, which, ironically is what they hit when they landed. Luckily it was an empty bus in a car park, but at any rate…”

The Doctor’s voice trailed off as he noticed that Rose’s eyes were closed, her head bowed. Baby Stella continued to feed, unaware. He didn’t worry about the baby’s safety in her arms, since Rose had had plenty of experience nursing, asleep and awake. His single heart swelled with love for his sleeping wife. “Oh, Stella. Mummy’s a wonder, isn’t she? You’re very fortunate to have ended up with her for a mother. I know sometimes she worries if she’s doing a good job, but I know… and Susy, Jamie and Jack all know... Mummy is amazing.” He saw their baby snuggled in his wife’s arms, content, and went on, his voice shaking with emotion. “Couldn’t imagine parenting with anyone else. I couldn’t imagine this one life I have lived with anyone else.

“Your mummy has been through a lot with me, from the very beginning when I blew up her job and fell in love at first sight. Now, there’s quite a tale. I’ll tell you all about that when you’re a bit older…. But, suffice it to say, Mummy saved my life, and I’m so glad she did. That moment, so long ago, lead to you, your brothers and Susy.”

***

Rose felt her eyes drooping as the Doctor event into what was destined to be a very long and detailed account of the Smuerullifan adventure. She just couldn’t fight it anymore. She felt herself drifting off, for just a moment. When she inhaled sharply and blinked her eyes, the Doctor was still talking, which wasn’t really a surprise. It took her a second to comprehend what he was saying, though. She looked down at her daughter, who’d stopped nursing and was listening intently to her daddy’s voice on the phone.

“...That moment, so long ago, lead to you, your brothers and Susy. I can’t imagine any place I’d rather be than with you lot. It’s your mummy who makes it all work, you know. She’s brilliant and I love her so very much. I am in awe of how strong and smart she is. But she’s so, so tired right now. So, let her sleep a little tonight, my sweet Star. See if she can have a little break. I know it’s difficult ‘cos you’re a hungry girl. I’ll be home soon, and I can’t wait to see you.”

Rose felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes as her husband spoke. She knew he loved her, but every now and then, it really did need saying. “Oh, hi,” she said, her voice quivering. “Dropped out for a mo.”

“Hello there, you. I saw. And I don’t blame you for falling asleep. I am gonna let you get some rest. You need it. I’ll be home soon.”

Rose looked down at Stella, who was smiling. Rose tilted the phone so the Doctor could see her gummy little grin. He laughed at the sight. “She’s been listening to you!” They chuckled and cooed over the infant until both she and her mother yawned hugely. 

“The pair of you need to get to bed. But I just wanted to let you know… in case you slept through that part… Rose Tyler, I love you.”

“I’ll be waitin’ for you. Love you, my Doctor. And I happen to think you’re pretty brilliant as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I’ve been suffering from some writer’s block lately, and I’m happy to have anything to post right now! I also felt the need to show Tentoo some love. I’ve been wanting to get back to my domestic family Pete’s World series.


End file.
